


Proposal

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F1 1995, M/M, Omega Verse, proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Michael proposes to Mika.
Relationships: Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher
Kudos: 13





	Proposal

Johnny noticed that his teammate had been kinda absent during their meeting with Brawn. It was uncharacteristic for the German, who had throughout the year been very participative in the strategy and engineering meetings. As if he was thinking about other things than the car. So, he went to ask.

“What’s it with you lately?” the Brit asked.

“Was it that obvious?” Schumacher asked, nervously going through his hair with his right hand.

“Very.”

Michael sighed. “It’s… I really don’t know how to say this, but I’ve been thinking about proposing Mating to my Omega boyfriend. With a ring. I really want him to know I’m serious about our relationship, you know. It’s just… I can’t seem to find the right ring for him.”

Herbert sat down. “I didn’t think you had a boyfriend. How long have you two been together?”

“At the end of this year, it’ll be six.”

“That’s a pretty stable relationship. Then why does he think you’re not serious about him?”

The German scratched the back of his head. “It’s more his family that thinks like that. Ever since the birth of our little girl, they’ve been calling me a breeder and thinking that I’m only with him because he’s fertile.”

“Wait… you have children???”

The 1994 world champion smiled shyly. “Yeah… a pair of twin boys, they’re two. And our baby girl is barely half a year old.”

Johnny hummed. “I think I can help you a bit there… I know a great shop in Birmingham.”

“You want to help me shopping?”

“Yep. Now, you in?”

* * *

Michael had to say, there were a lot of beautiful rings in the shop his teammate took him to.

Though the two of them would probably never be best friends, he was grateful that Johnny wanted to do this with him, so he could prove to Mika’s family that he truly wanted to be with Mika and that the girl he sometimes met up with was not his dream partner.

Corinna was a great friend, but just not his type.

Mika though… he was the Benetton driver’s wet dream.

The Finn could be very sexy when he chose to be, even if he was built more like an Alpha. He was rather broad for an Omega, with incredible physical strength. He was incredibly protective of his children and would protect them just like a lioness would protect her cubs.

He was everything the German wanted.

A saleswoman approached them. “Hello gentlemen, what can I do for you?”

“My friend here needs a ring. Perhaps you could help him?” Johnny stated.

The Beta woman nodded. “But of course!” she turned to the other driver. “So, what are you looking for?”

“Uh… well, I want something that shows I’m serious about our relationship, but not too elaborate. My boyfriend isn’t the type for that. Also, traditional isn’t our thing.”

The woman was listening carefully as the German spoke. “Alright. Let’s go over here. I can show you all the ring designs we have and then customize the number of stones as well as what type of stone and the shape of each and every stone. How does that sound?”

“It sounds perfect.”

* * *

Mika really didn’t mind being a stay-at-home mom.

After their twins were born at the end of 1993, he decided to give up his hopes on a Formula One career alongside his boyfriend. He made the decision on his own, without Michael having anything to say.

His family hadn’t been happy about it when he gave up on his dreams. They had paid a lot of money to get him into competitive karting and then into the British Formula Three series. But they’d understood that he wanted to be a mother to his babies.

Joachim and Lukas weren’t planned, but they were very much welcomed by both parents.

His parents hadn’t really made a big fuss about his twins.

They’d been a little accident, and both parents took responsibility for their little ones.

Michael treated him right and was always there when Mika needed him. He provided for them by bringing in the money to feed his family and let them live a comfortable life. With Michael’s salary, they didn’t quite have to worry about being able to pay the bills.

But in 1994, the Omega fell pregnant again.

It probably happened when Michael had one of his wins midway through that year, in a random cheap motel bedroom they hid in so no one discovered them. It was an accident once again, even though they had used birth control this time around.

But just like every protective measure, they never worked 100%. It certainly made them think about being way more careful and using double protection once their 3rd baby was born. No more kids for a little while.

* * *

Mika was cooking when his beloved returned home from Silverstone. “Michael! I’m so happy you’re back home. I missed you.”

“And I missed you.” the pair kissed passionately, temporarily losing themselves in the kiss before they had to gasp for air again. The Alpha growled slightly. “Do you know how much I would like to fuck you?”

“I think I can feel it.” the Finn felt his lover’s erection against his thigh. It made his mouth water. He wished he was able to suck it with his mouth, let his lover use him like a slut.

He was a slut, but only for Michael. He would spread his legs when Michael asked, he would make his body accept the virile sperm that had already impregnated him twice and he would produce Michael baby after baby like a little factory if that’s what Michael wanted.

People would say Michael forced him into it, but he’d confess to be a willing victim of overbreeding.

The Alpha moved his hand through his partner’s soft blonde hair. “I want to have a romantic walk with you tonight. Dress warm after dinner.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Häkkinen said.

The racing driver touched his lover a bit more before turning his attention to their children.

The Omega proudly watched as his beloved held their daughter. He’d chosen his partner well; he found a man willing to love him and provide for any child they conceived together.

Michael was a loving father; he wouldn’t leave his children unless he believed it was better for them that another man took in his place.

Mika put his cooked meal on the table. “I hope you enjoy it.”

“I always enjoy what you cook for me.

* * *

The moon was bright above them and the skies were void of clouds. It was cold, but they’d dressed for this particular Finnish winter weather.

Mika had his head on Michael’s shoulder, and they were holding hands. He sighed, feeling remarkably at ease in his Alpha’s arms. He couldn’t help but love this man.

Michael stroked his beloved’s cheek. “You’re beautiful Mika. I’d do everything to keep you by my side.”

“I won’t leave you.” the former British F3 racer stated, holding on tight.

The German chuckled, and turned to face his lover. “That’s exactly why I’m doing this.” and he went down on one knee, still looking at his lover.

The Omega slapped a gloved hand in front of his mouth. He couldn’t believe that this was happening.

The Benneton driver fished a box out of his pocket and opened it to show the ring. “Mika Pauli Häkkinen, do you want to marry me and bestow me the honour of becoming your husband and Mate?”

“Yes.”

Tears started flowing down the young mother’s face, wiping them away with his right glove in his left hand as his long-term partner put that ring on his finger. It felt surreal to him, yet the weight of the stone told him it was completely real.

The ring was a perfect fit too.

Michael rose up and started the kiss that only deepened.

Soon, they were lost in each other and the need to be so close arose.

The German broke the kiss. “We should finish this at home, privately.”

“Yes.”


End file.
